Redemption of Innocence
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: 'Say goodbye to innocence' didn't begin to cover the twisted hell three young girls managed to survive. Transitioning from a dark and abusive institution to regular society was bound to create issues. Darkness will try to snuff out the candle of light, in anyway it can, but with family and love, darkness will never succeed. A short collection of the Hex Girls growing up.


January 1, 2013

**Even though I have a ton of stories still going on (Including the future take to this story called History Repeating) I still wanted to give a couple chapters of the Hex Girls growing up. I found there were not many family related fanfics about the Hex Girls, and i want to give that to the readers who thought the same. Enjoy, and Happy New Years everyone! :) Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything but the characters I create! **

**~Witch**

While I Dream

Nathaniel McKnight hastily moved through the Massachusetts snow storm and used an extra amount of strength to close the gate. Brushing the snow out of his eyes, he gazed at his two-story Victorian home noticing only one light on in the downstairs living room. Quickening his pace, he opens the door to find Trisha, the newly hired babysitter, talking on her cellular phone.

"Where are the girls now?" Nathaniel questions, noticing the numerous amounts of small toys and their instruments scattered around the house, but no girls.

"I sent them upstairs to bed." Trisha says and the father of three holds back an eye roll he has learned from Dusk.

Instead, he hands her a twenty and gives her a wish of good night. Once she leaves, he sighs and sets down his briefcase filled with files of medication, and takes off his shoes. It takes him no time at all to proceed upstairs and turn on the hallway light. Passing the girls' room he faintly heard the sound of whisper and laughter. His wristwatch only shows it was a quarter past eight, and the girls bedtime wasn't until later on in the night. He knocks once, before a rupture of sounds.

"Hang on a minute!" A soft voice mutters back and he could only guess it was Sally or Kim; Jane didn't speak to him very much.

Whoever had answered him took their sweet time, and soon the door opens so quickly he didn't have time to react. "Daddy you're home!" A small figure rams into his tall frame, and Mr. McKnight was thankful he didn't have his briefcase or she would have run into it.

He looks down to see his beautiful child and chuckles once. Bending down his arms wrap around her small frame lifting her into the air. Sally's long, black hair itches his neckline, where his white-button down shirt stops at the collar, but he would never wish anything else than to have his children with him safe and sound. He carries her into the master bedroom, and places them both on the small wooden vanity before working at her tangled hair.

"Did you not have a good time with Trisha?" Mr. McKnight questions with a small frown. Her resume checked out with everything he was looking for.

"No!" All three of them shout expect for Jane's use of hell in the sentence. He has tried to get Jane to open up to him, a therapist, anyone, but it seemed as if no one could.

"What did she do, honey?" He asks Kim as she grabbed her Belle doll and undressed her into her evening gown.

"She wouldn't let us watch Ariel, Belle, or Simba or play our instruments, Daddy." Kim huffs once and he kisses her head.

"She washed my mouth with soap." Jane grimaced and Nathaniel doesn't doubt for a second she didn't enjoy it, but he has thought about it once.

"Daddy, can't you stay here with us?" Sally asks hopping down from his lap once her hair was smooth, and went to find her small bat toy to give to her doll as a pet.

"Baby, you know Daddy has to work." Nathaniel says as Kim comes up for her hair to be brushed as well. Her chocolate brown waves reached just to her shoulders so it wouldn't take too long.

"Can't we go with you?" She pleads, and it breaks his heart.

He begins brushing Kim's hair taking a much needed moment of silence. Surely Kim and Jane's parents once had work and they understood parents needed to support their children. Sally on the other hand, couldn't grasp that concept. Everything was new and strange to her in this life and he knows it's his fault.

"Thorn, he has to go to work so we can be here." Jane says and he silently thanks her. He still doesn't understand why they all gave each other nicknames, but he assumes it is a stage they will grow out of.

Sally doesn't say anything, but turns her attention to the dolls in her hands. Once the mention of bathtime was there, all the girls wanted one. He draws the hot bath and decides to put the lavender scented bubble bath for them to sleep better. All three of them rush into the bathroom together, and although he does want personal hygiene for each of them, they insist on doing almost everything together. He runs down the stairs to grab his briefcase and heads up the stairs in time to hear the bickering to start. Doing his best to tune it out, he unlocks the case, and opens the hidden pocket, and pulls out files. From the help of the local sheriff, he was able to get ahold of each girl's file from the Institution. Flipping one over at random Kim's picture and the small medical history. She has no allergies, and he immediately flips to the back of the file where the doctor had written notes about each sessions. His writing is frantic, and sometimes unclear, but he can somewhat make out what he was trying to get at.

Luna Moss ID Number: 150-1467

Patient is aware of outside surroundings and requires immediate treatment. Patient has a desperate need to please and be loved, but has violent mood swings could be with the immense power struggle- from the abandonment. Use this as an advantage.

Seeing fit, I advise Miss Moss receive every other day treatment by my hands, and community group sessions.

Jane was next in the pile, and even without reading the file he knows her story is a gruesome one.

Dusk St. James ID Number: 149-1489

Patient has father's orders to remove her memory of life. Patient has numerous anger issues and prone to fights and arguments. Patient seems to know more things than others, and I advise an eye and mental test. Patient will only be allowed to be kept out of cell with treatment and sessions. Have the guards keep her in isolation. She will forget how she is in no time.

As he sets down the other two files, he dreads reading about his daughter. Taking a small sip of Whiskey, he opens the page.

Sally Marie formerly aka "Jane Doe" ID Number: 1-1897

Patient came to us as a young child and was the greatest accomplishment. My direct orders allowed for her to become completely unaware of anything but this life. Patient has a want to know, and I demand no one tell the child anything.

Mr. McKnight chugs the rest of his drink and clench his shaking hands as he rereads the sentence over.

The patient is abnormally beautiful, and calls to me like a siren of seduction. Although I always advised against relationships with patients, this one is a necessity. Nurses note an air of persuasion around her, and be advised when treating her. I advise for the patient to see me daily with shock therapy and persuasion of my own. I will make that child mine in every way possible.

"Daddy?" Kim asks as she is the first to emerge from the bath. "Daddy, what's wrong?" He doesn't realize he is crying until she picks away a tear.

Words can't describe his feelings. These girls have gone through hell and back. He hugs her and whispers he loves her. Kim's grip tightens and the words replay in his mind about her always wanting love. Being abandoned with the knowledge must have scarred this girl.

"It's time for bed girls." He finally says before tucking them in and each giving this a goodnight kiss.

Walking downstairs he grabs the bottle of Whiskey and puts the cap on it. He was shocked Jane allowed him to hug her, but he has a feeling the walls the girl has built up are slowly coming down. Seduction, Abandonment, Isolation, Shock Therapy, Mine, the haunting words fill his mind, and he decides to head for bed. Although the girls were going to be almost twelve come March, their minds were like younger children. When talking to their therapist, which had taken months of convincing of show the girls he wouldn't hurt them, he suggested they had a severe case of PTSD. Their minds were sent back to a younger age to protect them from their unbearable glass of water overflows, and he curses his thoughts for making him make a mess. Taking the glass of water upstairs with him, he settles into his queen sized bed and glances at the wedding photo of him and his wife; Claudia. She has been missing for almost twelve years now, he still misses her. He thanks God for his girls back and slowly allows sleep to descend upon him.

He wakes up around three a.m. finding the water had done more than quench his thirst. He proceeds to his bed to find Sally tucked under the quilt a town's citizen had given him for his dedication to the pharmacy. He usually had Sally or Kim, and on very rare occasions Jane, snuggled into his bed from the nightmares. Their special helper, they couldn't say doctor around the girls without having them all go into hysteria and having panic attacks, was named Dr. Chase Castile. He had prescribed sleeping pills for the rough nights, but they would not drown out the nightmares. He fell back asleep for some time now and Sally stirs in her sleep, and her breath becomes rapid and frantic. Words are tumbling out of her mouth and he can only truly make out hurt, ow, and stop. Turning over, Nathaniel sees her forehead wrinkling in frustration and her muscles tense. He shakes her gently, but nothing happens. Moments later, her scream breaks his heart, and she jolts awake with tears down her face.

He doesn't waste any time and wraps her shaking body under the blankets holding her tight.

"You're safe now honey nothing can hurt you anymore." He whispers soothing her cries, but they fall harder.

"He-he already did." Her sentence comes out in bits and pieces and he is sure his heart just broke into two. His youngest daughter, the baby, was hurt the worst in that damn place, and as her father, he could do nothing when he didn't have a clue where she was.

He lets her cry her pain and suffering out, and promises her then that he will never let anyone hurt them again. Sally falls asleep sometime after five a.m. but Mr. McKnight cannot. He has found out way more than he ever bargained for in the knowledge about the Institution. He picks up her small sleeping form careful not to wake her up, and places her in her own bed. Tomorrow night, he will do the same thing. He gives a small smile at the broken sleeping girls. He would be there for them now because in the end, the best person for a girl is always her daddy.


End file.
